International Operations
Purpose= International Operations was founded in 1964 as a branch of the Central Intelligence Agency with the mission to safeguard the United States' interests and safety abroad. It quickly became an independent agency under the leadership of Director Miles Craven. The assassination of JFK by superhuman means was the original reason for its formation. It was also involved in the programs known as Team 7 and Project Genesis. The organization is often shortened to I.O., and its headquarters are located in in McLean, Virginia. Known as the Black Towers, it has numerous hidden and high security sub-level floors that only those with the highest access know about. While I.O. was the U.S.'s answer to S.H.I.E.L.D. and its independence was an effort to recreate its efficiency, the organization certainly has a mentality that the ends justify the means. Their loyalty is clear however, and it is to the U.S. first and foremost. |-|Team 7=Director Craven realized one must fight fire with fire, and recruited Dr. Simon Tsung which discovered the Gen-Factor in an extraterrestrial, biological agent. In repeated attempts to create his own unit of super soldiers, the Director exposed many of his soldiers to this Gen-Factor, which caused severe mutations, insanity, and even instant death. When Dr. Tsung found the monsters created from his research material locked away in Level Nine prison of I.O.’s Black Towers, he disappeared. Needing a new scientific team, the Director reached out to a scientific unit that was linked to Weapon Plus. With alterations to the program, they sent some of the Director’s best agents on a fake mission to expose them to the chemical agent, claiming innocence in the matter. All but one of the agents developed powers (one would not develop them till much later), but some did go insane still and even committed suicide. Still, it was a success, and this was the creation of Team 7. As final test of their powers, Director Craven ordered the survivors except for the powerless man to go on another bogus mission. He fired a nuclear missile at them. Their team member left behind warned them in time and they were able to create a protective shield to survive the blast. Most went into hiding after that. |-|Between Team 7 & Darkseid=I.O. shifted their focus to intelligence and anti-terrorism operations after the loss of Team 7. There was a shift internally of power and purpose. Director of I.O. or National Security Czar: Miles Craven was promoted to head director of I.O. This position did not exist previously. The Triumvirate Director of Operations: Replacing Director Craven, Colonel Clayton M. Abernathy also known as Hawk actually worked his way up through the ranks. Director of Sci-Tech: A former KGB and CIA operative named Ivana Baiul became the director of I.O.’s Research and Development Division. Director of Intelligence: John Lynch has remained behind from Team 7 and earned a position of Director for the Department of Intelligence. Other Importants Director of Black Arts: Dominique Faust became in charge of I.O.'s Division of Research of Occult Activity and Brainwashing. However, the ties of this division are kept a secret from most of I.O. and the government, even to the other Directors beyond Director Craven. U.S. Liaison: Amanda Waller earned the trust of the U.S. government and secured a position as the liaison between it and the often too independent I.O. She is known for being hands on. She has created programs like the Task Force X, more commonly known as Suicide Squad and Shadow Fighters along with other temporary teams. |-|Darkseid=With the invasion of Darkseid, Director Craven initiated Project Genesis. He authorized the Director of Sci-Tech, Ivana Baiul to head the experiment. This placed Director Craven at odds with Director John Lynch of Intelligence (a Team 7 member that remained). Director Baiul ignored the warnings. Nationwide tests were performed on children and teenagers, and those that tested positive on the Gen-Factor or other genetic anomalies were recruited for the project. During this process, Lynch attempted to use the program to find his lost son and freed a group of test subjects which became known as Gen-13. Not long after that, Ivana Baiul also went rogue as well, and took a group of children with her which became known as DV8 or The Deviants. When Colonel Hawk found out about Project Genesis, his distaste of the program and general distrust of Craven, made him realize he needed distanced. His Project G.I. Joe or The Joes could not survive without I.O. funding, but he did move them to a newly constructed base known as The Pit. They would continue operating as I.O.’s elite counter-terrorism unit, but we keep their distance from the questionable aspects of the organization. He retains an office as the Black Tower, but he only goes there when Director Craven demands it. |-|After Darkseid=After the controversy and the loss of more directors, super powered agents, and the strained relationship with Colonel Hawk, Director Craven has finally decided to lock away genetic experimentation, as least to everyone except the Director of Black Arts. Director of I.O. or National Security Czar: Miles Craven retains this position and his control over I.O. The Triumvirate Director of Operations: Colonel Clayton M. Abernathy also known as Hawk retains this position, but has purposely distanced himself from the politics of I.O. He does not come to I.O.; rather I.O. must come to him for assistance. Director of Sci-Tech: This division has gone into the development of weapons and cybernetics to be used by their agents. Much of their technology is used by G.I. Joe. It took a few years, but Director Craven was able to recruit Ivana Baiul back during the Thanos attack, though she has refused to give up command of DV8. Director of Intelligence & Internal Security: This director position expanded and Amanda Waller took John Lynch’s position. She continues her programs which now fall under I.O. funding and support such as Task Force X. Other Importants Director of Black Arts: Dominique Faust remains in charge and is overseeing the Project: Divine Right. She also heads brainwashing of dangerous individuals. Deputy Director of PSI: Antonio Giovanni is the Deputy Director of this sub-division. This special division works under Sci-Tech Division called Paranormal Search and Investigation. They work with individuals showing paranormal abilities to assist them with control and development before assigning them to a unit. |-|Projects= Director of I.O. The Brethren: Gen-Active agents that answer only to Miles Craven. They act as his bodyguards and his own personal military unit. Project: Renaissance: This is a cloning project, devoted to creating a perfect Gen-Active being: the Gen-Omega. This is Miles Craven's hope for eternal life. The Brethren were assigned as special agents to this project. Of course, none of the other directors know about this project’s existence as all genetic research data is to be locked in the ‘vault’. Division of Sci-Tech Keepers: These are former Black Razors. They wear red armor to distinguish themselves. The Warhawks are Keepers in special armor capable of flight. They operate as the Sci-Tech security team. DV8: Also known as The Deviants, they were part of Project Genesis. Lead personally by Ivana Baiul, these were originally children and teenagers with their Gen-Factor awakened through genetic experimentation by I.O. Formerly rogue, they were recruited during the Thanos attack, now they work to assure the safety of the U.S. Project ENTRY: This is I.O.'s experimental teleportation project. Division of Operations Black Razors: This is I.O.’s personal fighting force. They usually wear light-weight protective armor, and are highly trained human fighters. They handle parahuman threats. Black Hammers: This is a sub-group of Black Razors that wear large powered armors. G.I. Joe: Also known as The Joes, this is Colonel Hawk’s personal project. They are currently stationed at The Pit to keep their distance from I.O. and operate as the U.S. anti-terrorism group. They are particularly antagonistic against Cobra and their sub-division Kobra. Their specialty is covert warfare and includes the world’s most elite military operatives; many of which pick codenames to operate under. Division of Intelligence & Internal Security The Numbskulls: A small group of dead soldiers, reanimated by I.O. technology. Unlike Zombies, Numbskulls retained their memories and personality. The Numbskulls hate their undead existence, but are unable to end it. They were created during the Thanos attack. Wetworks: Former agents, rejoined later as freelance operatives, bonded with golden symbiotes and engaged in warfare with supernatural threats such as vampires and werewolves. Task Force X: More commonly known as Suicide Squad, Director Waller offers criminals a decreased sentence in exchange for them performing extremely dangerous and often suicidal as well as morally questionable missions for the U.S. Government. Sub-Division of PSI Black Ops: A team of special operatives, formerly working for I.O. Division of Intelligence, but joined up with Department PSI. For what super powered agents are not assigned to other groups, they keep for themselves in this unit. This unit also acts as their security force, and a training group for subjects in their program. |-|Defunct Projects= Team 7: A joint project between the U.S. and a unit of scientists linked to Weapon Plus, this was the only successful project. Most of the former members of this group are in hiding from I.O., or in a you don’t screw with me, I don’t screw with you relationship. Project Genesis: This project was tasked with seeking out those with the Gen-Factor, especially children of Team 7. The escape group of Gen-13 is from this project, as is the current active team DV8. Project: Rebirth: This was I.O.'s cloning project, responsible for the creation of DV8's Powerhaus. It is not currently active, and supposedly its research material is locked on the ‘vault’ along with Project Genesis and Team 7 research data. B.I.O. (Biological International Organization): A genetic engineering project dedicated to yet another attempt to start Team 8, this time using the DNA of the original Team 7 members to create an army of clones. The project was terminated after one of the clones escaped captivity. Sole survivor of the project was Genevieve Cray. |-|Members= Directors Miles_Craven.jpg| Miles Craven Director of I.O. TBA.jpg| Amanda Waller Director of Intelligence & Internal Security Colonel_Hawk.gif| Clayton "Hawk" M. Abernathy Director of Operations Ivana_Baiul.jpeg| Ivana Baiul Director of Sci-Tech Dominique_Faust.jpg| Dominique Faust Director of Black Arts Antonio_Giovanni.jpg| Antonio Giovanni Deputy Director of PSI Category:Government Institutes